Typically, before establishing a video call, a calling terminal and a called terminal both are to be separately pre-registered with a video call service. Then the calling terminal calls the called terminal's account identifier. After the called terminal receives the dialed identifier, the called terminal accepts and can immediately establish the call. Both the calling terminal and the called terminal use universally unique identifiers. If one terminal does not have a registered identifier, then the one terminal cannot be called.
Currently, televisions are provided with unique identifiers online and one way to make a video call is the following: Users are logged in with Wangwang™ or some other instant messaging (IM) communication product, and then the users use their IM account numbers as universally unique identifiers. However, the availability of IM account numbers is not sufficient to cover all user groups. Many users exist that do not have IM account numbers. Also, if a user has an IM account number, existing methods for implementing video calls do not allow the user to make online inter-device video calls when the user is to conduct video calls between the user's cell phone and a plurality of televisions at home.